legos_in_space_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
LEGOSINSPACE Tree
LEGOSINSPACE TREE is the highly anticipated trequel to the best selling award-winning Legos in Space: THE GAME and the third installmeant in teh LEGOSINSPACE franchize. It was developed by the genius behind the LEGOSINSPACE franchise, Jamesster. The makin of da game Jamesster anounced the game after coming home from the hospitle. A trailer be released on December 18th, 2013 and show pepul falling of of cliffs in weelchares and havin relationships develop in boats.' Meiko, who won the poetry contest with his piece entitld "Ode to Spessships," got a copy of it before evrywon els. Complications arose when Meiko upload http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khfej0ppNS4 gamepley footage onto utube for the publix to see, despite not signing the non-disclosure agreement. Jamesster anounced the game was canelled, but then cancelled the canlleation after Meiko said sry. Teh hole wide word has given it an averege score of 11/6 and IGN sayed "10/10 It was okay." Outtake 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35HLACG_uk4 Da Plot LEGOSINSPACETREE follows Stenvenson, a man whos parrents were killed by Batman, the Blacktron Guy before he was killed by the Blue Astronaut. Stenvenson now lives on legolandvillle, a world which orbits the Infomooniac which the Blacktron Guy had previously sent up into space. However, the Infomooniac is doomed to fall on legolandville and kill everyone in tree days. Stenvenson, being the only one sensible enough to do anything, plans to go to the SPESSPORT in his CAR, despite not having a lisense, but discovers to his horror that the floor of his room has turned to lava. He soon encounters the "Where are my knees" Guy, who tries to distract him. Stenvenson manages to get outside though and into his CAR but finds legolandville to be swarming with the Blacktron Guys friend. He soon discoveres that Blacktron also sink CARs too, though he manages to escape them. While on his way to the airport, he is distracted by grate mushroom who lures Stenvenson inside him. Inside he encounters a gun dealer who encourages him to take vengance on his parrents by killing tree blacktron, which he does. He then defeats jack blac and grate mushroom thanks him by telling Stenvenson not to die (advise that he later won't listen to) and to build a spessship. While searching for all tree parts, he enconters the spessship builders guy who refuses to help him. Once all three parts have been found, Stenvenson blasts off towards the Infomooniac and the Chiptunes make a surprise appearance. Stenvenson blasts into space, but an asteroid field randomly appears and he must navigate through it to reach the infomooniac. Unfortunatly, Stenvenson crashes into the infomooniac and kils himself, not damaging the infomooniac at all. Time runs out and the infomooniac crashes down onto the planet and kills everything. Jamesster would later apologize for such a sad ending, claiming he was under the infulance of drugs when he wrote the story (But it was from the hospitle, so it was k.). An alternate ending can be viewed from the main menu by pressing one of the many buttons on your keybord. Controversy For days after the game was released, riots and protests broke out worldwide as it had been discovered that ta plot had ben stealed from a fanfic that someone had wrote and turned into a movie. After court hearings and fingerprint identifications, it was discovered that jamessstr was actualy the athor of the fanfic. Peace resumed and life went back to normal.